Kon's Adventure for the Goddess
by Nekoahnaneko
Summary: !One-Shot! Kon has simple desires for himself; 1) to not have to deal with Ichigo's depressive mood swings & 2) be with the Orihime Goddess. With Ichigo off on another event to save the world from things they cannot see and Kon if off to find Orihime, but the adventure isn't as easy as he wanted it to be. This is a one-shot and my first ever one-shot so it was hard for me to write.


**Author's Note - **This is my **first** time ever writing a One-shot, be brutal. :3 Wait, no, don't be brutal! D: Don't kill me if I failed! I don't mean to do horribly!

* * *

"Ohhh, where did Ichigo and Rukia run off to this time?" Kon grumbled to himself as he walked down the sidewalk of a deserted road. He had been walking for a good hour now looking for them. Although, it wasn't the first time they had run off without a word. To think, they would forget someone as awesome as Kon time after time. This time, though, Kon had his mind set that he would not let them hear the end of this or forgive them.

"I'll make them pay for this. Just wait and see!" he shouted out in anger and then realized he may have shouted out a little too loud. He looked around nervously before returning to continue walking, he remembered what happened last time someone caught him, a stuffed animal, talking and that was not an event he would like to relive if he had a choice in the matter.

"What will I do now? With them two gone it is boring around here and I have nothing to do," he said as he came to a stop. He tapped one stuffed paw against his chin as he paced slightly, deep in thought. After a few minutes passed he stopped, his face lighting up, and he had an idea.

"I know what! I'll go visit the Goddess Orihime! Than she'll take this poor stuffed animal into her arms and hug me," he started blushing as he daydreamed. His eyes snapped open and he began running towards her house. "I'm coming my beautiful goddess! Wait for me Orihime!~~~"

"Who knew it would take this long to get to her house?" Kon complained to himself. "Oh but it'll be worth it once I'm in Orihime's arms."

Kon rounded a corner just to be knocked down by something, or someone.

"Hey watch it!" he shouted before realizing what he just said. He looked up to what he ran into to see two high school boys there, looking at him strangely. They both wore the same uniform as Ichigo, must be his classmates.

"Hey Mizuiro, isn't that the stuffed animal that Ichigo sometimes carries around?" one asked the darker haired one.

"Hey Keigo, shouldn't you're question be 'Did that stuffed animal just talk'?" he replied quickly receiving a snort from the first.

"Let's tear it apart and see what's inside it to make it talk," Keigo simply responded pouncing at the stuffed animal and almost ripping off Kon's arm completely.

"Ahhhh! Why does this always happen to me!" Kon screamed in terror as he fled from the two high schoolers, easily leaving them in the dust.

* * *

"Now that that is over I can continue to Orihime's. Who knew this town was so dangerous," Kon muttered to himself and he walked across an open field. He soon heard shouting coming slowly closer to his location. "What is all the shouting about?"

Suddenly out of no where a few kids came running towards him chasing after a soccer ball. Kon yelped in fear and began to run the other way, but it was too late. The ball rolled over him and stopped. Just as he started to get back up the ball was kicked, taking him with it. The kids stopped as the ball flew out of the field and away.

"Hey, you kicked the ball too hard again," one kid said to another as they watched the ball disappear.

* * *

"Eh, I don't like this place anymore. I just wanna go home," Kon complained as he wobbled down the street away from his landing site. He sighed, scratching his head in frustration.

Kon began to walk more, trying to make it back to Ichigo's and forgetting all about Orihime. Only bad part, he had no clue where he was or how to get back to the house. It was all guess work from here.

* * *

"Where am I!?" Kon finally yelled angrily after a few hours.

"Eh, what's this?" he added as he realized where he was, and his eyes widened.

"Yes! I'm finally here! Orihime here I come my darling goddess!" he skipped to the house in a sing-song voice. Once he reached the door he was about to knock (or open it rudely) when ...

"Oof," exclaimed Kon as he collided with the hard ground. To much of his surprise, the door had been flung open at that exact moment. Just as he started to get up a foot came down on him as someone ran off. When he was finally able to get up he looked over at the direction to where the person was running off towards and saw Orihime running off.

3...2...1...

"Wait! Orihime! Wait for me!" he yelled chasing after her in a hopeless attempt.

Guess Kon will never get his Goddess.


End file.
